Duron
Duron is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. He was created on May 14th, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Duron (Doo-ROHN) Age: 25 Gender: Male Race: Goron Allegiance: Good Occupation: Wrestler, Traveller Personality: Loud, zeal, eager, impatient, zest, Acts on impulse, manipulable. Other: Wrestling is his passion. If he gets to show the Goron strength, then he will do it. Because of Acting on impulse getting him in trouble before, he has learned to at least listen for 5 minutes before preparing for a fight. If he feels like doing something he is going to do it (this includes but is not limited to picking up people, joining in a fight, sleeping and eating in the middle of a task if feeling tired or hungry) Abilities: - Rolling - Heat and Lava Resistant - Tough Skin - SuperHuman Strength - Goron Wrestling Equipment: - Dual Shields. Used mainly to help block magic blasts from monsters he encounters. Weaknesses: - Lakes and other deep water zones (Sinks like a rock) - Physical Force (if strong enough, anyway) - Extreme Cold - Slow (Outside of rolling) - Ranged Attacks (Like magic) History: Son to a Goron wrestler, Duron grew up always looking up to all wrestlers and attempting their techniques from a very young age. By the time he turned old enough, he already knew the basics and thus escalated rather quickly among his fellow contenders. While he was Able to win a lot of matches, He felt not many shared the same passion for wrestling as he did (or at least not to his level of love) and started thinking of ways to inspire his friends. At first he tried new moves, but it only caused excitement because he was the only one that wanted to test them out. As he walked outside the mines to clear his head he had his first encounter with other races. A Family of merchants were attempt to negotiate with one of the gorons available about getting an escort and guard, as they had been unable to get someone to pay them. Jumping in, he quickly accepted believing it was an opportunity to demonstrate his strength. Unfortunately, it was a pretty boring endeavor. His pressence was intimidating, but he wasnt require to take action. Because of this he decided to travel around Hyrule to do what he had set his mind to achieve from the very begining: Find oponents, demonstrate Goron Wrestling and invite people into checking it out. He is currently unaware if people have visited the Gorons, but he has had a few run ins with monsters on villages where his power helped both in driving them away and in reconstruction. Fun Facts *His design has Mexican Luchador inspiration behind him. Due to his heavy weight, he fights more akin to a different type of wrestler however. Gallery Fan Artwork LoH_duron_happy_holidays_by_twilittrikey.png|by TwilitTrikey|link=http://twilittrikey.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Holidays-Y-all-502432898 tablet_practice_doodles_Duron_by_balisk.png|By Balisk|link=http://balisk.deviantart.com/art/Tablet-Practice-Doodles-2-585166150 Category:Athorment Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Azalia Category:Land of Hyrule